


No name yet

by La_Folie_Douce



Category: Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom, negan fanfic - Fandom, twd fanfic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Folie_Douce/pseuds/La_Folie_Douce
Summary: Negan is captured at Alexandria. A young woman and ex-saviour (you, the reader) is living at the community after life at the sanctuary had dissipated. She wants to get to him.The woman has no previous relationship with Negan and had barely had an encounter with him at the sanctuary. She cannot control the urge to be near him. She needs him to know she is still loyal to him. That he still has an ally.She notices a little girl sitting on a step next to his cell window and chatting to him from time to time. She sees the girl is scolded by her mother, the leader of the commune, for speaking to him. She knows there would be trouble for her if she took the risk. She has not yet plucked up the courage to go over and finally make that connection with him. This is her chance but she must be careful as not everyone trusts her yet....





	No name yet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. Open to feedback!

Prologue 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Your inner voice screams as you approach the stony steps.  
“Just turn around Y/N, turn around and walk away” you think to yourself.  
You take a step forward, nobody is around, you check again anyway.  
“Stop” you tell yourself “fuck, fuck!” You’re stood on the top step. The step you’d secretly sat countless times, the step you nonchalantly visited just to sit and talk, there’s nothing wrong with talking right? Well, until they knew who you were talking to, until they knew that you had been sitting on the step that led to the cell. The step that was next to the cell window...  
It was a particularly hot Alexandrian day, people were taking it slowly, staying indoors, staying in the shade. You however had decided that today you’d visit him. You’d go beyond your step, today, you would face him. The thought alone gave you chills. 

You slid on your jean shorts - frayed and worn but who cares? They were your favourites. Black belt, black cargo boots, white tank. That’ll be fine.  
Your long hair would be left loose today, long, wavy, fudge brown, a little wild but, fuck it, so were you.  
And today, today you would go to see him. Even if that’s all you do, you would would look him in the eye. Him. Him in the cell. Him who you weren’t supposed to talk to, him who you weren’t supposed to see, him who you were supposed to fear, him who was being preserved as an example of everything that was wrong with this world. Untouchable, unobtainable, forbidden. Every inch of your brain was telling you to walk away, nevertheless, you stepped forward. You’re at the top the the stairway and your heart feels like it’s about to beat out of your chest.  
You crept, crept so lightly, slowly down that stairway, the cool air, almost icy air from that underground cell gave you goosebumps.  
Submerged in darkness you could no longer see or feel the midday sun, your breathing quickened, you’re halfway down the steps, “he’s trouble, he’s trouble, this is it, if you’re found out you’re finished, you’re fucking finished” yet you continue to place one foot before the other, almost involuntarily and you feel the electricity build, your hands start to shake. You’re being drawn to him.  
You reach the bottom of the stairway, you’re within a few steps of each other, you just have to turn the corner and you’ll finally face him, him who you’d been visiting for months, who you’d been talking to, knew everything and nothing about.  
“Fuck! Just do it, you’ve come too far”  
You turn on your heel and take those final steps.... 

“Hi” he rasps...


End file.
